Yunnan's Meteor Shower
by chocotaro
Summary: Luhan ingin Sehun belajar menghargainya selama laki-laki itu berlibur ke Cina. Oneshot. Sehun/Luhan. New author :D


**Pairing : **Oh Sehun / Lu Han  
**Rating :** M  
**Length :** Oneshot (+/- 1256 word[s])  
.

* * *

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit, asap putih mengepul keluar dari hidungnya.  
Selalu manis. _Xiao Lu_-nya benar-benar mengagumkan, Sehun terkikik sendiri membuat pria di depannya mengerut sebal.

"Aku terlihat gemuk ya?"

Laki-laki berumur sembilan belas itu menggeleng. Dia berjalan mendekati sang pria dan menggenggam tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan itu erat-erat.  
"Kau manis, Lu." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya sampai memerah. Lalu menarik tubuh mereka berdua masuk ke dalam karavan milik sang pria.

"Hm, kenapa sih kita harus keluar sore-sore begini, Lu? Jarang-jarang aku bisa berlibur ke Cina 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana! Kembali ke hotel dan tidur."

"_Xiao_ Luhan~ kalau aku meninggalkanmu nanti kau tersesat dan diserang panda bagaimana?"

Luhan menjerit kesal, memukul pundak Sehun kasar. "Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh. Kalau tidak kau yang menyetir ya?!"

Laki-laki di depannya tertawa dan mencium bibir merah Luhan cepat sebelum kembali ke badan karavan.  
Sehun membaringkan badannya di ranjang mungil pada bagian dalam karavan tepat di sebelah buffet milik _gege_nya.

Sehun menatap langit-langit karavan, Luhan menempelkan poster besar soal galaksi dan semacamnya.  
Begitu juga di semua dinding karavan. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kegiatan aneh pria yang sudah di kenalnya sejak lama itu.  
Menyita uang, menyita waktu, dan melakukan hal-hal aneh dari pagi hingga ke pagi lagi. Memang sih, Sehun sangat payah di bidang astornomi, makanya laki-laki itu jarang mau berbicara dengan Luhan kalau sudah memulai topik soal rasi bintang juga saudara-saudaranya. Yang membuat Sehun kesal, pria itu pernah mengacuhkannya selama empat bulan cuma karena sibuk bekerja _part-time_ demi karavan kecil ini.

Dia jadi bosan sendiri di dalam karavan berjalan ini. Ponselnya di sembunyikan Luhan supaya mereka bisa pergi bersama selagi Sehun berlibur ke Cina.  
Akhirnya Sehun kembali ke depan dan duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi, menatap _Xiao Lu_-nya yang begitu serius menyetir.

"Lu~" Sehun berbisik di telinga pria itu dan meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya. Luhan tersentak, dia buru-buru membanting setir ke tepi jalanan dan menginjak rem.

"Kau gila ya?!"

"Habis aku bosan."

Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak pernah bisa marah pada Oh Sehun terlalu lama.  
Dia mendesah putus asa lalu menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda empat tahun itu. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kita menghangatkan diri saja di ranjang mungil itu, Lu." Sehun menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ya! Ya! Kita cuma punya waktu empat jam lagi Oh Sehun! Jangan macam-macam!" Luhan menarik tangannya kembali, tahu apa arti 'menghangatkan' versi Oh Sehun. Tapi namanya bukan Oh Sehun kalau tidak memaksa sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Laki-laki itu menggendong Luhan dari kursi pengemudi dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang yang tadi dia tiduri.

Luhan berteriak panik, memukul punggung _didi_nya. Bahaya kalau sampai dirinya juga terlena dan melewatkan hujan meteor yang ingin dilihatnya itu.  
Yang lebih berbahaya, karena kini mereka berhenti di tepi jalan menuju puncak pegunungan di daerah Yunnan. Ada keledai, kuda, dan banyak hewan yang bisa menubruk karavan kesayangannya.

"Sehun, maaf." Bisik Luhan kemudian menusuk perpotongan leher dan pundak Sehun dengan jarinya keras sampai laki-laki di atasnya memekik, kemudian jatuh lemas. Luhan terpaksa membuatnya tidak sadar untuk beberapa jam kedepan atau kalau tidak rencananya akan gagal.

Buru-buru pria itu memakai kembali jaketnya supaya tidak kedinginan. Wajahnya masih panas merasakan kecupan-kecupan mesra dari Sehun yang selalu membuatnya hilang akal.

Walaupun mengantuk, tapi Luhan masih memaksa menyetir dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk membuka paksa kelopak matanya.

Kali pertama Sehun memberitahukannya kalau dia akan berlibur ke Cina, Luhan segera mencari tempat-tempat bagus untuk dikunjungi. Dan mengingat hujan meteor yang terjadi setiap seratus tahun sekali itu akan terjadi di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal berlibur Sehun, Luhan tidak sabar mencari daerah di Cina yang bagus untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Setidaknya, Luhan ingin merubah cara pandang Sehun pada hobinya ini. Bahwa memperhatikan benda-benda langit itu tidak sebegitu membosankannya seperti apa yang Sehun pikir. Tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun yang langsung acuh padanya ketika mulai membicarakan hobinya. Bahkan Luhan tetap mendengarkan racauan laki-laki itu soal video game dan film-film action yang tidak dimengertinya.

Luhan tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan, karena usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Dia ingin menggunakan cara lain untuk membuat Sehun juga menghargainya.

Setelah melewati pegunungan, karavan-nya masuk ke ladang besar di mana hutan menyelimuti ladang sebesar lapangan sepak bola itu. Luhan menghela nafas lega, beruntung mengingat ladang di antara hutan dan pegunungan ini walaupun baru dua kali dia kemari. Yunnan memang daerah yang tidak menarik, jarang dikunjungi wisatawan, Luhan benar-benar merasa puas karena tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka yang ada di ladang ini.

"Sudah sampai?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, menoleh menatap laki-laki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Dia mengecup kening Sehun yang tertutupi helaian rambut coklat terangnya. "Ingin keluar?"

"_Nope_."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah susah-susah membawamu kemari. Ini jauh sekali dari kota, Sehunnie!" Akhirnya Luhan merasa kesal karena Sehun benar-benar tidak menghormati hobinya. Dasar anak-anak! Luhan mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh seperti tiap kali mereka bertengkar kecil. Lalu menarik Luhan perlahan untuk kembali ke ranjang, memeluknya perlahan dan menidurkan tubuh mereka berdua di tempat tidur kecil itu. Bahkan kaki Sehun menekuk dan kepalanya bersandar di dinding karavan.

Mencium Luhan selalu membuatnya merasa spesial. Sekali, dua kali, tidak pernah terasa cukup. Tangannya masih terus mengusap pinggul mungil itu, dan tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalam sweater Luhan. Meraba kulit dada dan perutnya yang halus dan kenyal di saat bersamaan. Seperti mengelus kulit anak bayi, pikir Sehun tiap kali tangannya berada di sana.

"Ngh… hujan… meteor." Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menolak ciuman kekasihnya dan menatap langit dari balik tirai jendela karavan.

"Kalau mau buka saja tirainya, Lu."

"Tapi kalau ada orang bagaimana?" bisik Luhan pelan.

Terlambat, Sehun sudah membuka tirai jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, mereka berdua terdiam melihat langit ungu gelap kehijauan yang kemudian berubah warna menjadi oranye, merah, dan biru terang. Selagi Luhan masih serius terkagum-kagum, Sehun sudah membuka jaket dan sweater pria di atasnya ini, tangan Luhan bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali.

Luhan berhenti menatap langit yang berada di luar karavan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala Sehun yang berada di dadanya, lidah hangat laki-laki itu membasahi semua permukaan dada Luhan dan menghisap putingnya pelan sampai _Xiao Lu_ kesayangannya mendesis keenakan.

"Sehunnie…" Luhan mengerang merasakan tangan Sehun meremas bokongnya.

.

* * *

.

Teriakan Luhan yang kesekian kalinya kini tertelan suara angin, mengangkat karavan mereka sampai limbung, kemudian jatuh kembali. Kedua-duanya berhenti bergerak dan menatap keluar dengan khawatir.

"_Woah_…!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun, menarik selimut coklat tebal di bawah lantai karavan dan menggulung tubuh polosnya. "Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Ayo keluar!" Luhan bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang ini tubuhnya cuma dibalut selimut, dia melangkah buru-buru membuka pintu karavan kemudian berjalan menghiraukan rerumputan yang dingin.

Meteor dengan ekor di atas kepalanya terus bersahut-sahutan, langit berubah warna tiap kali meteornya menyentuh pegunungan Cina yang tampak kecil baginya. Suara deru angin membuat Luhan gemetaran, terlalu kagum pada gemerlap ekor meteor dan warna-warni langit malam.

Kali ini Luhan menoleh ke belakang, Sehunnya malah memilih duduk di anak tangga van dan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuat Luhan luluh ketika kali pertama mereka bertemu secara langsung. Tatapan yang lebih indah dibandingkan semua galaksi di alam semesta, Luhan selalu terkena mantra karenanya. Kaki-kaki yang sudah beku karena kedinginan itu melangkah mendekat kemudian duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memakai baju ya?" ejek Sehun meraba tungkai Luhan, merasakan bulu-bulu halus menerpa telapak tangannya.

Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, juga sudah tidak mengagumi hujan meteor itu lagi, matanya terus menatap kelereng coklat milik Sehun yang memantrainya. Pelan Luhan berbisik, "mau lanjutkan yang tadi tidak?"

.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

.

Note :

_Xiao_ : mungil; kecil; menunjukkan kepada hal-hal imut.  
_Didi _: adik laki-laki  
_Gege_ : kakak laki-laki  
_Xiao Lu : _Little Deer

.

New author here :)  
Nice to know you all~  
Thanks for RplusR~


End file.
